Short Stories: Tales of the Lurkers
by Wings of Seraph
Summary: Several short stories that may or may not explain why certain things have happened.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I was indeed in charge of Namco, I would be forcing production of the PS2 version or an upgrade disc for those with Gamecube for it. This would be my first fan-fiction. Read it review it. Do what you will. If you feel like flaming me, please do so in proper English with good grammar and with a good reason why you hate my story.

A young girl with short purple hair calmly walked down the halls of Welgaia. Her hands dripped with blood. She took a look back at the chaos she had caused. An Angelic Swordian was crucified to a wall with her own blades. Two Angelic Archers were run through with an intricate staff, courtesy of the Angelic Commander who at the moment was bleeding from a stomach wound. Human or not, such a wound was a cruel way to die. Poison from the stomach seeps into the chest area. Fifteen minutes to live, but filled with much agony and suffering. Granted it would take a little more than that wound to kill him in those fifteen minutes; however his legs were severed and thrown a few yards away. Magic could not help him here. None of these angels showed any sign of such healing spells. As for attacking magic, that too could not be accomplished for the mana link he had was severed. There were dozens others but that would take a while to describe. The child shuddered in ecstasy knowing she caused this all.

"Hmmhuhhuahahahahmwhaahahaa" (A/N: I wanted it to be like Iori Yagami's laugh) The insane laughter echoed throughout the city, but she didn't care. She had a mission; to free Martel of her pain. Although, genocide did raise one's appetite so the murderer started munching on a rice ball, closing azure tinted eyes as the flavors danced on her tongue

" Mmmmm have to thank Orochi for these…" Immediately the sadistic child bumped into something and fell onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. Her eyes trailed up to a tall angel. Red hair stuck out in odd places, and his brown eyes glared coldly at her. He wore a Cruxis Uniform that consisted of the colors white and a light blue and numerous belts.

" ….I am in trouble aren't I?" The Seraphim gave the human girl an almost quizzical look. She had the lunacy to dress as an angel of Cruxis. The parody of his costume may have been a mockery of him. Especially with the array of black and white belts.

"What do you think?"

"I think that Martel should be set free so that she can finally rest, the Great Seed should be awakened, and that this place is full of messed up fruit loops. Especially that one guy, Remiel. He goes all "RAWR I shall destroy you, you inferior being and I give him one look while licking some blood off my hands and he runs for it!"

By now the terms; A.D.D., drunk and blathering idiot were running through the angel's head, but he had to take her seriously. This "child" decimated half the angelic forces in ten minutes. The strange kid cocked her head to one side

" Martel thinks that you should try to find your son and stop going along with Mithos' plan. She knows that deep down you know it is wrong and that attempting to bury Anna into the depths of your mind will not help you get over it. You know it is wrong and yet you do not take responsibility and merely sit there, being a pawn for a crazy man. The Mana will never forgive you. Welcome to the club of those who have forsaken the ways of the world. You, who claim to be a Hero, now look upon your failure." Something snapped. Whether it was the mention of that woman or the fact that a rather lackadaisical girl stated the truth, the brown eyed man swiped at the girl with his flaming sword. After sidestepping the attack, the human laughed.

"Anger can make a person predictable, Kratos Aurion."

"I see that you know who I am, now who are you?"

"If it is really that necessary, I am a child of mana that mocks Cruxis. Indignation is my title." She bowed, and sprinted towards a building (A/N: If you must know, it's the one where you find I think Regal's Devil Arm).

"Grave!" The spell nearly hit the young girl but it was to only stop her.

"So, you really do want to fight." She said turning towards him.

"You are not worth my time." Kratos sneered.

A half elf woman teleported in between the two. Indignation recognized her as the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals of the Desians. As for why she was here, that was beyond the blood covered child.

"Hmm Lord Kratos, there is no need for you to worry about this pest. I shall take care of it. Agarazium!" The attack caught the child and grazed her arm a bit. More than likely an attack from the ground was not expected. Blood stained the white of the sleeve. Pronyma smirked but paled at the sobering insane laugh that emitted from the child.

"I didn't expect that," Slowly, the blood was lapped up." I suppose I shall have to give you something in return."

She disappeared in a sense, but came in front of Pronyma with a crazed smile, and materialized what appeared to be a sword composed of Mana. The sword's blades broke apart, creating a whip sword of sorts that snapped quickly around the hapless desian's legs. With one cruel tug, the greedy barbs bit deeply as the child manipulated the shards to pierce completely though.

"I would not move if I were you. You may permanently damage them." Sadistically, the insane child dematerialized the whip and picked Pronyma up by her throat and pierced through her limbs with the very staff she wielded.

"This was your own fault." She tossed aside the flailing body and turned to face the Seraphim that was watching the whole time.

"Child, you earnestly believe you can defeat me? "He swung but she blocked with her arms. The keen blade took a toll and she sidestepped back, quickly analyzing the damage. Nothing too injured but she could not block like that again. Indignation was on Kratos as if she was possessed. Despite that she fought using no weapons, there was something that was there, and it seemed that the range of her attacks changed with every strike. They were at the moment evenly matched.

"I can't believe I have to do this..." He managed a slice on her and started a fatal combo.

"Demon Fang! Light Spear Cannon, Super Lightning Blade!" She felt it again. That same pain that caused her to hear Martel's voice. It was a bit too much and the breathing pattern of the berserker was ragged. If something was not done, defeat and possible death would be imminent. She tried to sneak within his "zone" but the man pushed her back.

"Won't work. Fierce Demon Fang!" The force of the blow damaged the already overtaxed body of the child of mana. She rose to her feet again, dodging the rain of sword strikes the best she could.

"Hmm, you seem rather panicky" The weight of the words angered the berserker, clouding her thoughts and leaving her open as she wildly tried to hit the angel.

"You can not oppose fate!" He struck with one final slash, meant to behead her, at the last minute, the lithe form of the child dodged, but not without a cost. It hit her right eye in excruciating agony, and already she could tell that the damage was done; she would never be able to see through that eye.

Wincing, Indignation slammed her palm onto the ground. Mana from her flowed into the metal floor. The green energy could be seen, carving intricate patterns wherever it went. Kratos, distrusting the mana, made effort to avoid it. However it was too late. Spires of mana sprouted from the ground, scoring wounds upon his arms.

Bloody, but still able. Kratos began to cast.

" Owari da!Seinaru kusabi ni aragatte miseru... Shining Bind! (This is the end! I'll bind you with holy chains...)" As he stated this, the Seraphim raised the Flamberge into the air. Angelic mana swirled about, causing internal wounds to the strange girl. With the shout of Shining Bind, shockwaves burst forth, catching Indignation off guard.

Once more she stood up, but coughed enough blood to indicate a punctured organ.

" Heh…I guess in the end I am just a weakling. I am mere a puppet there is no reason for you to know who I am but...Seras Howl" She disappeared among the mist of mana, muttering the last part

A/N:

-I was bored and decided to say that this is the reason why Pronyma seems to not walk.

- I also admit that the whip sword is based off of Ivy Valentine...a bit of an homage to a friend of mine that likes to use her. No it is not for her...skimpy outfit...he usually switches to the pirate one and proceeds to beat up Link...

-Seras Howl's name is often mistaken as Seraph: Howl. That will come into play later.

-This is one small story among many about Seras Howl.

-No, Seras Howl does not fall in love. And no one will fall in love with her….at least in the game.

-The reason why Kratos can use two level three techs in a row is because his AI as a boss can do so as well.

-I am sorry for those who wanted the Judgment spell. I just did not want to put it in.

- I am also not sure if those are the "real" words for Kratos' Hi-ougi, Shining Bind. I have been also told that the translation is "Try to escape these holy chains." or"This is the end!(owari da) and then something about showing..and holy chains... Listening by ear is hard .

-Alright, I admit it, that is pretty much like Iori Yagami's Riot of Blood.


End file.
